


My Obsession

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	My Obsession

Even though he was a professor now, the need to wear his Invisibility Cloak and sneak into the kitchen for a midnight snack was overwhelming.

Especially if the headmaster was there again. 

Harry'd caught Snape eating what Harry could have sworn was ice cream with chocolate sauce. 

The way he'd licked the chocolate from his fingers had pushed Harry into a full blown obsession with the man.

His cock throbbed, clearly looking forward to a nice, long Snape-inspired wank later. 

"Professor Potter," a voice said and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"How did you know I was there?"

~*~

"Few individuals wander the castle at night." Snape looked down as Harry shoved his cloak into his pocket. "Even fewer wear mismatched socks."

Harry looked at his stocking feet and laughed. Between Dumbledore and Dobby, Harry had developed a rather odd fashion sense when it came to his socks.

They both stood silently for several long moments before Snape finally spoke. "I have a special arrangement with the kitchen. I thought, perhaps, you might care to join me." 

"Ice cream again?"

Snape smirked. "It's a bit of an obsession." 

Thinking of Snape licking his fingers, Harry replied, "Oh, I understand."


End file.
